Craig finds love
by Ledayy
Summary: Porque había otra cosa que era muy obvia en esa escuela, Craig Tucker había encontrado el amor en un rubio adicto al café. Creek. Dedicado a Gabi17.


**Hola a todas las fans de Creek. Les traigo un pequeño one-shot de esta bonita pareja. **

**Este fic esta dedicado a Gabi17. Muchas gracias Gabi por darme tu opinión y tomar una decisión tan importante, sé que te cuesta tomar decisiones. En fin, va para ti.**

**Pareja: Creek**

**Summary: Porque había otra cosa que era muy obvia en esa escuela, Craig Tucker había encontrado el amor en un rubio adicto al café. **

**Advertencia: Este fic es slash (chicoxchico) si no te gusta no lo leas**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Craig finds love**

—No soy tu amigo y lo sabes — dijo Craig mirando el piso, sintiendo unas incontrolables ganas de llorar — Todos se dan cuenta menos tú y me estoy encabronando por eso ¿Por qué insistes en ser mi amigo cuando es más que obvio que rehúyo de ti? ¿No comprendes lo enojado que estoy contigo por ser un estúpido, debilucho, bicho raro? ¡Hazle un favor al mundo y muérete!

—Nada creíble — suspiró Token — Solo tú podrías creerte semejante palabrería, Tucker

—Jódete — exclamó el pelinegro sacándole el dedo a su afroamericano amigo — Tengo que hacerlo bien Token y como buen amigo que eres vas a ayudarme

—Solo acéptalo — murmuró Kevin Stoley masajeándose las sienes

Llevaban tres horas escuchando diversos discursos con los que Craig mandaba al carajo al chico más neurótico de toda la escuela, Tweek Tweak. Y todos y cada uno de ellos habían sido tan patéticos que sus amigos se rieron de la mitad de ellos. Porque había otra cosa que era muy obvia en esa escuela, Craig Tucker había encontrado el amor en un rubio adicto al café.

— ¿Aceptar qué? — preguntó el chico de gorro azul acercándose enojado a su asiático amigo

—Que quieres follarte a Tweek — completó Black

—Yo no… — empezó Craig poniéndose rojo a más no poder — él… ¡Mierda! ¡Váyanse al carajo los dos! Geniales amigos que tengo

Salió del auditorio de la escuela, llevaban dos semanas viéndose ahí después de clase y después de agotar todas las soluciones posibles a su pequeña confusión estaba decidido a ir a casa de ese anormal y gritarle todas sus verdades. Explicarle a gritos que lo ponía sumamente nervioso cada vez que se sentaba junto a él, que adoraba su olor a café y que cada noche se despertaba debido a un sueño erótico en el que él participaba. Porque por ningún motivo admitiría que Craig Tucker, el chico problema de la escuela, el más rudo y genial se había enamorado de uno de sus amigos.

¿Por qué no se enamoró de Token? Era atractivo, talentoso, rico. Pero no, él tenía que enamorarse de ese estúpido Clyde Donovan. El castaño también era su amigo aunque a veces se volvía tan insoportable que se preguntaba cómo mierda es que Token lograba aguantarlo. Por otro lado estaba Kevin Stoley, a pesar de sus numerosas afirmaciones de no ser gay y tener una novia estable era más que obvio su enamoramiento. Jason en cambio, lo rechazaba, argumentando que no permanecería en un closet. Quizás sí fuera divertido estar en un closet. Es decir, la historia de amor imposible, verse a escondidas y mil cursilerías más.

Decido, iría a casa de los Tweak. Caminó lo más calmado y lento que pudo para no mostrarse ansioso. En el parque escuchó una típica pelea entre Cartman y Kyle, por lo visto el judío iba ganando porque Eric se oía molesto, no complacido.

— ¡Ve a llorar con tu hermano, culón! — gritó el pelirrojo

Eric le hizo una seña ofensiva con el dedo y se perdió en una esquina. Ahora que lo pensaba, todos en el pueblo tenían su propia historia de amor raro. Kenny ha estado con la mitad de las chicas y chicos de la escuela, Stan vomita cada vez que ve a Kyle y Cartman es el más enfermo de todos, con su medio hermano. Oficialmente le había ganando a Garrison y eso que estamos hablando de un profesor que se hizo gay, luego profesora, luego lesbiana y finalmente volvió a ser Herbert. Dios, ¿Y así quieren niños normales?

—Hola jovencito ¿Cómo te va? — Escuchó Craig a su lado, se giró y vio inexpresivo a la pareja del año — Te noto muy calmado ¿Te sucede algo Craig?

—No podría resolverlo, Gran Gay Al — respondió el pelinegro apurando el paso, no le convenía a su reputación que lo vieran con el máximo arcoíris del pueblo

—Si no me preguntas nunca podrás saberlo — respondió el hombre siguiendo a Tucker

— ¿Podría dejarme en paz? — inquirió el chico sin poder evitar hacer una cara de asco

—Jovencito — exclamó Al ofendido — es muy grosero que mire así a uno de sus iguales

— ¡Yo no soy marica! — gritó Craig hastiado, provocando que todos las personas en el parque voltearan a verlo

Con el rostro más rojo que nunca se perdió en un oscuro callejón ¿Cómo mierda querían que se descubriera a sí mismo cuando la mitad del pueblo lo trata como si ya hubiese tomado una decisión? Tampoco es como si hubiera una decisión que tomar. Esto se traba solo de una típica confusión de los diecisiete ¿Uno de sus iguales? Ya le falla la cabeza a ese marica.

Finalmente llegó a la residencia Tweak. Miró durante varios minutos la fachada de la casa, convenciéndose de que esta era la única solución. Tú puedes Craig, solamente ve, toca la puerta, mándalo al carajo y regresa a casa. Sí, eso haría. Tocó tres veces la puerta y casi al instante esta se abrió. Se quedó paralizado cuando vio el delantal de la señora Tweak. No consideró que alguien más le abriera.

— ¿Qué necesitas, jovencito? — preguntó la madre de Tweek. Jovencito ¿Qué no podían llamarlo de otra manera? Se puso rojo sin querer al recordar las palabras del Gran Gay Al

— ¿Está Tweek? — preguntó con una voz débil, muerto de miedo

El rostro de la señora Tweak se llenó de sorpresa, parpadeó dos veces antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja. Se acomodó el delantal y se hizo a un lado.

—Claro que está, pasa querido ¿Eres su amigo?

—Sí — Susurró Craig intimidado por la inmensa felicidad que envolvía a la mujer

Entró a la casa, la señora Tweak lo sentó en el sofá, observándolo como si fuera una joya invaluable. Richard Tweak se asomó desde la cocina, intrigado por tanto ruido.

—Richard, este joven ha venido a ver a Tweek. Es uno de sus amigos ¡Te dije que no eran imaginarios! — le restregó la mujer a su esposo

Richard miró a Craig como si éste fuera un fantasma. La mujer se acercó a las escaleras y llamó a gritos a Tweek. El pelinegro vio a su alrededor por primera vez, una sala común y corriente, fotos en la mesa central y una chimenea encendida a pesar de que no hacía el suficiente frío como para molestarse en cortar leña. Observó al señor Tweak sentarse frente a él, analizándolo de pies a cabeza. No pudo controlarse, se puso totalmente rojo. Bajó la mirada, intentado ocultar la sombra roja con su gorro azul. Escuchó pasos, ignorándolos por completo, hasta que una voz acarició sus oídos.

— ¿C-Craig? — el mencionado abrió de par en par los ojos. Ahí, en la escalera estaba el motivo de sus cambios, el causante de esas mariposas en su estómago y extraño calor que envolvía sus mejillas — ¿P-pasó algo? ¡Gah!

—No, Tweek, sólo… ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

—C-Claro — respondió el rubio indicándole que lo siguiera

Craig subió las escaleras seguido acosadoramente por el matrimonio. Una vez cerrada la puerta del cuarto de Tweek el pelinegro sacudió la cabeza. Volviendo a su inexpresivo rostro de siempre.

— ¡M-Mierda! — exclamó el rubio

Craig volvió a sorprenderse, jamás pensó que Tweek fuera capaz de hablar así. Entonces se dio cuenta del porqué de su exclamación. Un gnomo se estaba llevando su ropa interior y estaba por saltar por la ventana. Se quedó pasmado ¿Qué esas criaturas no aparecían solo en los cuentos de hadas? El rubio se acercó a la ventana, temblando, pero enojado.

— ¿Han e-encontrado por f-fin el p-paso tres? ¡Gah! — inquirió con el seño fruncido

— ¿Qué te importa a ti, marica? — Respondió el gnomo — además, ahora tenemos un infalible plan de cuatro pasos

— ¿Cuál e-es el tercer y c-cuarto paso? ¡Gah!

—Te crees muy listo, pero no te lo diremos, marica. No vemos

Dicho eso el gnomo se lazó por la ventana, aterrizando en un arbusto. Tweek soltó un suspiro, revisando sus cajones.

—Carajo, e-ese era e-el último ¡Gah! que m-me quedaba

— ¿Era verdad lo de los duendes? — preguntó Craig sin creerlo todavía

Tweek asintió, volviéndose a asomar por la ventana, el grupo de gnomos avanzaba rumbo al bosque. Así que Tweek no era tan bicho raro ni estúpido. Decía la verdad, no se trataban solo de delirios por culpa de ese café de mierda.

—Dios ¿Qué v-voy a d-decirle a mi p-padre? ¡Gah! D-dijo que n-no quería v-volver a o-oír de los g-gnomos ¡Es demasiada presión!

— ¿Alguien más sabe de los gnomos, Tweek? — inquirió Craig entrando un poco más a la habitación, con cuidado, creyendo que si daba un mal paso podrían aparecer hadas o algo peor

—Solo C-Cartman, Stan y K-Kyle ¡Gah! — respondió el rubio

Tucker frunció el seño, deseaba ser el único. Un segundo ¿Por qué le importaba tanto ser el único? Tweek podía contarle a quien quisiera, no era como si fueran algo más que amigos. El rubio se sentó en la cama, tomando su termo de café que se encontraba en el buró. Su tic se descontroló un poco y la presencia de Craig no ayudaba a calmarlo.

— ¿Qué q-quieres decirme? ¡Gah! — inquirió el chico nervioso

— ¿Decirte? — Preguntó Craig confundido, un segundo después recordó a lo que había ido, sonrojándose — N-nada importante

— ¿N-nada importante? ¡Gah! ¿V-viniste p-por na-nada? — preguntó el rubio sintiéndose extrañamente especial, Craig había ido sin razón a su casa

El pelinegro vio a su amigo, se veía tan lindo con su café, su camisa mal abrochada y ese alborotado cabello que lo hacía parecer recién levantado. De inmediato se reprimió a sí mismo, estaba oficialmente harto. Dios ¿Qué diría su hermana si lo viera así de confundido?

— ¿En qué tanto piensas Ruby? — inquirió una chica castaña al ver lo distraída que estaba su amiga

—No es nada, Karen. Solo creo que Craig se está estresando mucho hoy — rió bobamente — me gustaría tanto estar ahí para burlarme de él

Karen McCormick frunció el seño. Ruby se limitó a tomar su mano y volver a caminar por el parque. Adoraba los eternos paseos en los que ambas participaban cada vez más seguidos. Decir que su hermano no había encontrado el amor era como decir que Ike y Georgie no se gustaba. Se notaba a leguas.

— ¡Ya estoy harto! — gritó el pelinegro haciendo estremecer a su amigo — ¿Qué mierda les importa a los demás lo que hago? ¿Por qué carajo tengo que definirme ahora? ¿Qué no puedo pasar un día tranquilo? ¿Por qué me he enamorado de ti?

De inmediato se tapó la boca, había sido un completo estúpido. Los colores se le subieron a la cara más rápido que a Tweek. La puerta se abrió de improviso y la señora Tweak miró confundida a ambos chicos, sonrojados y callados. Dejó unas tazas de café en el escritorio de Tweek y volvió a salir. Richard la esperaba afuera, atento a cualquier noticia favorable. Antes de cerrar la puerta la mujer vio al amigo de su hijo.

—Sabía que algo más te traías entre manos. Cuidas a mi hijo, jovencito…

—C-Craig — alcanzó a tartamudear el pelinegro

La señora Tweak le dio una última sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

Los ojos de ambos amigos se encontraron un segundo, pintando de un rojo todavía más profundo ambas faces. Craig apretó los puños. Se negaba, aún no había encontrado el amor. Todavía no. Se acercó a Tweek por pura inercia. El rubio tembló un poco y se alejó. Se sentía acosado y su tic se aumentó considerablemente.

— ¿Debería irme? — preguntó Tucker tanto para Tweak como para él

—No — susurró el rubio

A la mierda.

Craig se acercó de improviso. Sellando ambos labios en un casto beso. Tweek no podía creer lo que ocurría. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, haciéndole creer a Craig que no era correspondido. Pero cuando esos labios empezaron a moverse a su ritmo, su corazón casi se detiene. Tweek Tweak estaba besándolo.

Soltó un suspiro a mitad del beso y abrazó posesivamente a su rubio. Lamiendo sus labios. Los brazos de Tweek se cerraron en la espalda de su mejor amigo, sabía mil veces mejor que el café y lo calmaba un millón de veces más. Craig lo empujó, haciendo que se recostara en la cama, situándose encima de él ¿Cuántas veces había soñado que esto pasaba? Pero este no era un sueño del que despertaría con un serio problema y la risa de su hermana pequeña. Era real.

—Craig — jadeó el rubio una vez que sus labios se separaron lo suficiente para respirar antes de volver a su tarea

Todo en Tweek era perfecto, sus temblores, su tic, su aroma a café. Acaricio lentamente el vientre del chico, desabrochando con lentitud su camisa. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, el rubio lo habría alejado de inmediato, pidiendo ayuda, diciendo que lo violaban. Pero cuando se traba de las varoniles manos de Craig simplemente no podía resistirse. Se estremeció cuando las frías yemas de sus dedos cruzaron alegres su pecho. Soltó un gemido que quedó ahogado en el beso.

—Lo sabía — escucharon una voz por la ventana — Maricas

El gnomo ladrón lo veía curioso, nunca había observado un apareamiento humano y menos uno entre dos hombres. Craig le sacó el dedo.

—Cuando le quites la ropa interior ¿Me la das? — preguntó el ladrón

—Lo sabía — dijo Token

—Yo lo sabía — siguió Kevin

—Cállense ustedes dos. Yo fui quien lo predijo — se quejó Ruby

Los tres jóvenes miraban a la nueva pareja. Tweek tomaba un sorbo de café de su termo mientras Craig le acariciaba el rostro, embelesado.

—Hasta que lo aceptaste hermanito — murmuró Ruby — encontraste el amor, Craig

**Fin**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Es mi regalo de año nuevo. Pronto les traeré el nuevo capítulo de Husos horarios, ya casi lo acabo. **

**Cualquier duda, comentario y/sugerencia pueden dejar un review.**


End file.
